1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shaping machine systems and computer programs for controlling a shaping device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, a shaping machine system for shaping a workpiece using a computer according to predetermined data is known in the art. For example, this type of shaping machine system may include a large shaping device installed in a factory and a dedicated computer for controlling the shaping device. The shaping machine system described above requires time and effort for installing the system. Moreover, the aforementioned shaping machine system is not portable. Furthermore, the aforementioned shaping machine system requires an operator that is skilled in producing the shaping data and for operating the shaping device.
In view of the foregoing, a portable shaping machine system that may be easily installed and easily operated has been proposed. For example, JP 2006-349388 A discloses a shaping machine system furnished with a comparatively small shaping device for performing a shaping process and a microcomputer for controlling the shaping device. The microcomputer controls the shaping device according to predetermined data. The user inputs the shaping data into the microcomputer and the microcomputer may control the shaping machine system. Accordingly, the process described above allows for a shaping process to be performed more easily than the prior art.
As mentioned above, the above-described shaping machine system requires shaping data for the shaping device. The shaping data refers to the data for controlling the shaping device for shaping a workpiece into a predetermined shape. The shape of the workpiece is specified by shape data, such as coordinate values (X, Y, Z) in a three-axis rectangular coordinate system.
The shaping data may be produced in accordance with the shape data and the characteristics of the shaping device. Therefore, the user may need to know the characteristics of the shaping device in advance when producing the shaping data. Thus, expert knowledge may be required when producing the shaping data. Although the above-described shaping machine system may be operated by a layperson once the shaping data has been produced, it is difficult for a layperson to use the system without the shaping data.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shaping machine system that may be operated to perform a shaping process based on shape data even by a user who is not an expert on producing shaping data.